It's Time
by Loshad
Summary: "You are the girl that I've been dreaming of, ever since I was a little girl."
1. Call Me Maybe

Et voilà, ma première fiction publiée, pour un peu, j'en pleurerai. Je tiens à remercier Eimiin pour m'avoir en quelque sorte fait découvrir le site, Miliiani pour avoir été la première des première à lire l'histoire, à donner ton avis et des suggestions. Et enfin Tonksinette, ma bêta lectrice (wah, ça claque), qui m'a tout corrigé et m'a donné son avis sur ce qui allait ou pas, merci, merci, merci.

Pour revenir à l'histoire en elle-même, c'est principalement une histoire d'amitié, mais j'ai bien dit principalement. C'est assez AU, dans la mesure où certains personnages se connaissent déjà et viennent du glee club, mais pas tous. Glee ne m'appartient en aucun cas, ni ses personnages, ni rien.

Au début le chapitre devait faire dix pages, mais plusieurs personnes m'ont conseillé de le couper là, donc le chapitre deux sera plus court que le reste aussi. Et je pense qu'il y aura une dizaine de chapitres, mais je verrai bien où ça va me mener. Je l'ai classée en Friendship and romance, même s'il y a un peu de drame. D'ailleurs je changerai peut être romance en drama ultérieurement.

Donc comme je suis nulle en déclaration, je vais arrêter là avant de dire une ânerie.

* * *

Perestraivatʹ

Chapitre 1

Santana poussa un soupir de soulagement non feint en regardant la grande horloge une énième fois. Ce qui lui valut un regard lourd de reproches de la part de son collègue. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, elle débarrassa la table du dernier client et finit son travail en quelques minutes avant de sortit dans la nuit glaciale. Elle mit du temps à trouver sa voiture, se rappelant qu'elle l'avait garée à cinq minutes de marche. Elle fit la moue puis se dépêcha, serrant son manteau contre elle et soufflant sur ses doigts pour tenter de les réchauffer. Ce qui à minuit et en automne n'était pas une mince affaire.

Le ciel était lourd de nuages à l'aura menaçante et qui cachaient partiellement la lune, si bien qu'il faisait nuit noire dans les petites rues. Santana trouva son automobile, garée là où elle l'avait laissée et ornée d'une publicité coincée à l'aide d'un essuie-glace. Elle l'arracha vivement et la froissa en une boule de papier qu'elle jeta négligemment dans le caniveau. Elle sortit fébrilement les clefs de son sac et s'installa dans la voiture. Le véhicule était tellement vieux que les sièges arrières étaient complètement défoncés et que le coffre ne se fermait plus entièrement. Mais c'était -et elle en était fière- son premier vrai achat d'adulte. Une voiture d'occasion. Pour sortir quand elle le voulait. Aller là où elle désirait aller. La liberté, en somme. Réunir l'argent nécessaire pour l'achat avait été plus dur que ce qu'elle pensait, mais au moins n'avait elle plus besoin de supporter les longs trajets en métro.

Elle caressa le volant et entreprit de faire démarrer la machine pour enfin rentrer chez elle. Les rues n'étaient pas complètement désertes à cette heure, mais elle fut devant son immeuble assez vite. Elle gara la voiture et poussa la porte de son appartement. Elle ne savait pas si on pouvait le qualifier en tant que tel tant la superficie collait plus à celle que l'on attend d'une belle chambre dans une jolie maison. Au moins le loyer était bas et elle avait un toit. Un chez elle qu'elle aimait encore plus que sa voiture. Une pièce principale avec le canapé qui faisait office de lit, une table basse sur laquelle on voyait les reliefs d'un repas non terminé et des magazines en tout genre. Dans un coin se tenait un semblant de cuisine et de l'autre côté une porte menait à une sorte de placard que Santana avait bien voulu baptiser salle de bain. Derrière le canapé, elle avait casé une armoire où s'entassaient ses vêtements et enfin une télévision tenait en équilibre sur une pile de vieux bouquins et d'albums photo. Le tout respirait la pauvreté mais en même temps la propriétaire des lieux avait intelligemment disposé çà et là des babioles qui habillaient la pièce et la rendaient plus personnelle.

Un miaulement attira son attention et elle se pencha vers un matou au nez écrasé qui lui donnait constamment un air boudeur.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment horrible toi ?

Le chat la regarda bêtement puis se détourna d'elle, ses insultes ne l'atteignant visiblement pas. Un besoin cruel d'affection, voilà pourquoi Santana l'avait laissé dormir et manger ici, en bref élire domicile dans son salon. Et aussi parce que ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se moquer de quelqu'un de temps à autre. Et la bestiole se prêtait quelque fois docilement à l'exercice. Le reste du temps qu'il passait à l'intérieur, c'était une boule de poils informe et hideuse qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas écraser lorsque Santana se jetait dans le canapé, trop fatiguée pour paraître distinguée, surtout devant un chat qui se fichait de sa présence excepté aux heures du repas.  
Elle soupira une seconde fois en regardant la bestiole s'éloigner et elle se dirigea vers le coin qui se rapprochait vraisemblablement d'une cuisine. Elle contempla son frigo - vide, désespérément vide. Non pas qu'elle se souvenait avoir fait les courses récemment et que le tout s'était évaporé en une journée, mais des fois elle se surprenait à rêver qu'un jour il se serait rempli seul, avec de la nourriture excellente et de bonne qualité.

- Pizza ! S'exclama t-elle sans grande conviction.

Elle fouilla dans son sac avant de dénicher son téléphone, qui lui permettait, grâce à cette ingénieuse invention nommée "livraison de pizzas à domicile, commandez par téléphone", de se nourrir au moins quatre soirs par semaine. Les trois autres soirs, elle ne mangeait tout simplement pas, trop fatiguée, pas de nourriture chez elle et pas d'argent, ou tout bonnement dégoûtée de devoir prendre encore plus de poids. Santana n'aimait pas commander de la nourriture, elle la trouvait toujours trop grasse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, trop exténuée qu'elle était pour faire les courses. Sans compter qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner. Elle ajoutait donc à ce régime riche en matières grasses de nombreuses séances de footing, ainsi qu'un peu de musculation - mais seule sa carte de membre l'obligeait à s'y rendre, c'était un cadeau de sa mère. Elle nageait quand elle le pouvait aussi. C'est à dire deux fois par an.

Et c'est ainsi que vivait Santana, les journées rythmées par un boulot éreintant, dans un quartier mal famé de Los Angeles. Elle peinait à joindre les deux bouts, elle se sentait souvent très seule et n'avait pas d'argent. Ou tout du moins pas assez pour s'offrir une vie décente.  
Oh, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette vie là, elle l'avait choisi de son plein gré, refusant l'aide de sa famille et de ses amis. Et elle était trop fière pour admettre que tout ça était un vrai désastre.

À la fin du lycée, elle était une cheerleader renommée, et elle avait assez de trempe pour réussir. Elle avait une bourse et était donc partie, la tête pleine de rêves, à l'université. Mais ce n'était pas cette fameuse bourse qui lui finançait tous les frais, et elle se retrouva vite débordée, ses parents incapables de payer. Elle s'était alors souvenue d'amis partis à New York, et l'idée de réussir dans une grande ville l'avait séduite. Elle était partie bien que ses parents l'aient suppliée de rester avec eux à l'Ohio.  
"Plutôt crever", voilà ce qu'elle leur avait répondu.  
Arrivée à destination, elle pensait naïvement trouver un boulot, se faire héberger gratuitement chez de gentilles personnes avant de louer un grand et bel appartement. Elle pensait naïvement que tout le monde pouvait réussir à Los Angeles.  
Elle avait tort.  
La population était tout sauf aimable, les gens sortant tout juste du lycée ne trouvaient pas de travail. Mais Santana était résolue, et après avoir menacé la coach de l'équipe des Cheerleaders locales de plusieurs horreurs qui pourraient s'abattre sur elle, elle était rentrée dans l'équipe comme remplaçante _Open plus_. Elle reçut à ce moment là une maigre somme d'argent, et qu'elle obtint tous les mois, qui lui permit de louer une chambre dans l'appartement d'un couple gay. Santana croyait avoir enfin réussi. Et encore une fois, elle se trompait lourdement.  
Elle réussit à faire virer une coéquipière, passant du même coup de de remplaçante à membre à part entière de l'équipe. Ce qui signifiait plus d'entraînement.  
Jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

Depuis quelques mois elle lançait piques sur piques chez elle, froissant le couple avec des commentaires de mauvais goût sur leur sexualité ou leur mode de vie. Rajoutant à cela ses plaintes incessantes sur le coût du loyer qu'elle jugeait trop élevé, ils décidèrent tout bonnement de la mettre à la porte. Elle prit le volant de sa voiture, furieuse. Elle conduisit trop vite, et ne vit pas la voiture arriver.  
Mais elle avait de bons réflexes, et stoppa net. Le temps pour elle de reprendre ses esprits et elle insultait le chauffeur avec verve.

Elle arriva à l'entraînement de mauvaise humeur, maudissant les mauvais conducteurs qui pour elle ne devaient tout simplement pas prendre le volant et se changea vite avant de s'échauffer. Consciencieusement. Les filles enchaînèrent diverses figures mineures avant de s'atteler à la pyramide.

Et Santana se trouvait en haut. Un pied mal placé, une épaule douloureuse, une coéquipière tremblante. À peine eut-elle le temps de se redresser et de sourire que la pyramide s'effondra. Santana dégringola, l'impact avec le sol vida l'air de ses poumons. Et elle se mit à sangloter, non pas à cause de la douleur, mais parce que sa vie s'effondrait autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être cheerleader.

Six longs mois s'étaient écoulés avant qu'elle ne reparte de l'avant, décroche un job et vive de nouveau. Jamais plus elle ne parla de ce sport qu'elle affectionnaient tant ni même de sa vie d'avant.  
Elle était serveuse dans un grand restaurant, avec un maigre salaire et de lourds horaires. Travaillant à partir de onze heure du matin jusqu'à minuit passé, elle ne se réveillait que tard le matin, ce qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une vie sociale digne de ce nom. Avec son jeudi et son dimanche de libre, ainsi que quatre semaines de vacances à l'année, il était aussi rare qu'elle quitte son taudis. Ah, qu'elle était loin, la vie qu'elle avait imaginé ! Sa mince consolation était qu'au moins, comparé à la plupart de ses anciens camarades, elle avait pu quitter Lima. Tout ça pour si peu.

* * *

Santana se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain, effrayée par la lumière aveuglante que laissait filtrer sa minuscule fenêtre. Elle se mit en position assise sur le canapé, regardant autour d'elle d'un air hagard. Le carton de la pizza était à moitié ouvert, et une bouteille vide traînait sur le sol. De la vodka. Elle avait bu de la vodka. Voilà que maintenant elle devenait même alcoolique. Elle prit les détritus qu'elle jeta sans ménagement dans le vide ordure. Le bruit la fit sursauter et elle se massa les tempes en se maudissant pour cette affreuse gueule de bois. La sonnerie de son téléphone lui fit l'effet d'un marteau piqueur tant le bruit résonna pour elle. Elle le prit et lu le sms avant de lâcher un petit ricanement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle avisa son chat qui se tenait assis bien droit sur la télévision et la regardait fixement.

- Tu sais quoi, bouffeur de souris ? Je viens de me faire virer. Parce que je suis absente un jour et que je n'ai pas prévenu la veille. Je ne suis même pas absente. Juste -très- en retard. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai bu ça. J'ai sans doute couché avec le livreur, tant qu'on y est. Et donc, continua t-elle à expliquer dans le vide, comme pour se soulager, je ne me suis pas réveillée ce matin. Ce qui fait qu'il leur manquait une serveuse, et pfiut ! Virée, comme ça.

Santana avait eu à une période l'habitude de perdre emploi sur emploi, et afin de ne pas revivre cette horreur, elle avait tenté de mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Elle alla chercher une boîte en fer sur le frigo et compta ses économies. En mangeant peu, en faisait les trajets à pied pour ne pas payer d'essence et sans dépense excessive, elle pouvait tenir deux semaines. Deux semaines afin de trouver un travail, certes, mais ces deux semaines avaient un avant goût de liberté, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Santana.

Elle remit la boîte à sa place et s'occupa comme tous les matins. Elle se fit couler un café, nourrit son chat qui la remercia en faisant ses griffes sur un coussin et alluma la télévision. Elle baissait le son et dégusta son breuvage, serrant ses mains contre la tasse pour absorber un peu de chaleur.  
Elle fit une rapide toilette, enfila un jogging et sortit dans la rue, le vent lui mordant le visage. Elle chercha le parc, en marchant vite, et fit son footing matinal. C'était l'occasion pour elle de faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais aujourd'hui, elle restait fixée sur son travail. Elle avait beau se plaindre haut et fort, elle restait, dans la mesure du possible, une serveuse exemplaire. Et surtout, surtout, elle avait sa paye. Sans compter que le chef l'avait énormément aidée, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun diplôme. Qui désormais, dans cette jungle qu'était la chasse à l'emploi, allait lui faire confiance de cette manière ? Sans compter qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps, et d'argent.

Elle pensait sans cesse à l'argent, aux billets, ce n'était pas une obsession, seulement une source d'ennuis continuels. Elle savait qu'elle était perdue sans argent. Et elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour en arriver là. Pour se retrouver à la rue. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne passerait jamais une nuit dehors, et pour l'instant, elle avait tenu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait heureuse.

Elle rentra chez elle et se mit directement sous la douche, priant pour que l'eau soit chaude. Un mince filet d'eau tiède coula et elle écourta sa douche.  
Elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin que son matou prenne l'air et reprit son téléphone, afin de lire un message reçu pendant qu'elle était dehors.

"Hey Santana, ça te dit un dîner ce soir ? Rien que toutes les deux ;) . RDV à 19h !"

* * *

Mot de l'auteure : Oui, c'est court, oui, c'est fait exprès. En ce qui concerne les Cheerleaders, la catégorie "Open plus" n'existe pas. En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, la dernière catégorie pour les concours est Open et correspond à 18 ans. D'où le "plus" derrière, qui correspond donc aux "seniors" de la compétition. Et comme l'a soulevé Tonksinette, c'est vrai que le chat est un peu inspiré de Pattenrond.


	2. Set Fire To The Rain

Bon, chapitre deux, un peu plus long que le précédent. C'est en quelque sorte le chapitre 1 bis puisque prévu initialement comme la suite du chapitre 1. Je remercie les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui suivent ou mettent en favoris. Et s'il y en a qui lisent sans rien faire d'autre, merci quand même. Et aussi, merci à Tonksinette, pour la correction et les conseils. Donc, lecteurs éventuels, bonne lecture.

* * *

Perestraivatʹ

Chapitre 2

Santana s'aventura dehors, une grosse écharpe lui tenant chaud, et regretta immédiatement sa promesse de ne pas utiliser sa voiture. S'il faisait encore assez jour pour se retrouver dans les ruelles qui entouraient son logement, elle doutait qu'il en soit de même à la nuit tombée, quand il sera question de rentrer. La voiture lui avait jusque là permis de ne pas songer à ce qu'il se passait, quels genre de personnes peuplaient ce monde. Non pas qu'elle avait peur, mais son propriétaire l'avait prévenue - le quartier est mal fréquenté, ma petite dame. Mais elle savait se défendre. Elle avait grandi dans ce genre de quartiers, elle s'y connaissait. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle marcha une vingtaine de minutes, se réchauffant en tapant dans ses mains et remontant son écharpe sur ses oreilles.  
Elle arrivait dans les beaux quartiers, des maisons entourées de petits jardins entretenus, tous équipés d'une piscine et de balançoires.  
Elle pénétra dans un de ces jardins, et sonna vivement, priant pour qu'on lui ouvre vite. Effectivement une jeune femme apparut et accueillit Santana avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Santana ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Ton mari n'est pas là ? Demanda t-elle, faisant fi de la question qu'on lui avait posé.  
- Non, il... Il a emmené les enfants au cinéma.  
- Je le savais. Il ne m'aime pas.  
- En fait... Il ne te trouve pas très fréquentable, fit son amie avec un petit sourire contrit.  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi.  
- Santana...  
- Bon c'est pas que je t'aime pas Blondinette, mais j'ai froid alors permets moi de rentrer me mettre au chaud.  
- Oh oui, bien sûr.

La blonde en question se poussa et Santana s'engouffra dans l'entrée. Elle prit le temps de déposer correctement son manteau dans la penderie, non pas en le jetant comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle passa devant une statue de Jésus qui n'était pas là lors de sa dernière visite et, si elle haussa un sourcil, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Au fait, Nain de jardin et Géant vert vont venir ? Questionna Santana.

Son amie partit d'un léger rire et s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon.

- Bon, j'ai commandé japonais, et on regarde des films, ça marche ?  
- Quinn, je t'adore, assura la brune. Je peux voir le programme ?

Quinn lui tendit une pile de DVD et Santana regarda les titres attentivement. Elle lâcha un petit cri en voyant le troisième et Quinn soupira.

- Une comédie musicale ? Ne me dis pas que tu as choisi ça pour le Nain de jardin. Dis moi que ce n'est pas ça, supplia Santana.  
- J'étais bien obligée, grogna Quinn. Juste après que je t'ai envoyé le message, Finn m'a appelé pour me dire qu'ils passaient dans le coin et qu'ils aimeraient nous voir.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à refuser !  
- Ils n'étaient pas disponibles un autre soir, et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu.  
- Exact, et je me porte bien mieux ainsi.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel puis servit le repas. Elles parlèrent de leurs vies respectives, tellement opposées que chacune s'intéressait à ce que disait l'autre. Alors que Santana avait peiné depuis tant d'années pour vivre dans la misère, Quinn elle avait enchaîné les petits boulots dans l'Ohio, rêvant de partir elle aussi. Et un jour, elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle l'avait rencontré dans un café. Il était beau, viril, riche et propriétaire d'une chic maison à Los Angeles. Quinn était partie avec lui après qu'il lui ait avoué être chrétien. Femme au foyer, c'était désormais l'heureuse maman de deux petites têtes blondes.  
Quand elle avait retrouvé Santana, elle avait tout d'abord voulu lui offrir de l'argent. Mais Santana prenait ça pour de la pitié et tout ce que Quinn réussissait à lui faire accepter, c'était des invitations à dîner.

Aussi lorsque Santana lui dit qu'elle avait été renvoyée, son premier réflexe fut de lui proposer une aide financière. Santana soupira d'agacement et enchaîna sur les difficultés que présentait sa bestiole, elle maudit se anciens collègues, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Quinn, et pour finir dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous le lendemain pour déterminer ses centres d'intérêts afin de trouver un emploi.

- Et pourquoi tu ne tenterai pas de nouveau ta chance comme cheerleader ? Questionna Quinn.

Santana se crispa, finit son verre mais resta muette. Quinn avait mis fin à ses activités de cheerleader en arrivant ici mais contrairement à son amie, elle adorait en parler et se tenait au courant de l'actualité.

- Ou alors comme chanteuse. Tu as une voix magnifique.

Santana éclata de rire.

- Voyons, toi comme moi savons bien que je ne peux pas réussir dans cette voie, répliqua t-elle. Il n'y a que petite Baie qui a réussi, ajouta t-elle après réflexion.  
- Écoute Santana, tu as du talent et tu en veux. Et sans me vanter, à part moi, tu es la seule personne de ma connaissance à tout faire pour réussir. Et...  
- Mais réfléchi Quinn ! S'emporta Santana. Le Glee club, le lycée, l'innocence, c'est fini tout ça ! Il n'y a plus que nous, face au monde et sans aide ! Sans aide, nulle part ! Tu comprends ça, tu comprends ?  
- Je suis désolée...  
- Non. Non, tu ne l'es pas, ricana la brune. Tu sais pourquoi ? Tu ne comprends pas. Tes parents, ton mari, tes amis, ils t'ont tous protégé de cette jungle. Tu as vécu dans un cocon doré et tu n'as jamais connu la souffrance !  
- Comment oses-tu ? Hurla Quinn. J'étais enceinte au lycée !  
- Oh oui, c'est dramatique ! Se moqua Santana. Un petit incident de parcours, horrible !

Quinn s'apprêta à riposter quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Quinn referma la bouche et lança un regard venimeux à Santana qui le lui rendit. La blonde ouvrit à une Rachel rayonnante et un Finn un peu gêné. Rachel serra Quinn dans ses bras puis poussa un petit cri en voyant Santana et se précipita sur elle.

- Moi aussi je suis absolument ravie de te voir, Berry. Si tu pouvais me lâcher maintenant, ce serait tout aussi bien.

Santana salua Finn d'un hochement de tête et ils s'assirent tous. Quinn lança le DVD.

- Oh, Wicked, une de mes préférées ! S'exclama Rachel. Ceci dit, je l'ai interprétée il y a deux mois, je jouais Elphaba et un critique a même dit que j'étais meilleure que Idina Menzel ! Et mon interprétation de For Good était trois fois mieux que celle-là, continua t-elle en toute modestie.  
- Oui, elle était vraiment brillante, époustouflante ! Affirma Finn.

Rachel lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent. Santana grinça des dents et le regard que lui lança Quinn la dissuada de faire une seule remarque. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'alimenter la conversation, Rachel s'en chargea seule. Elle parla d'elle, de son couple avec Finn, d'elle, de ses performances, d'elle, de sa célébrité.

- Et donc demain, cela fera deux ans qu'on est marié ! Finit Rachel.  
-Génial ! Les félicita Quinn.  
- Super, renchérit Santana. Écoute, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en fiche complètement ou que je l'avais complètement oublié, mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour célébrer ça ou quoi que ce soit -on célèbre deux ans de mariage, d'abord ? Mais j'aurais aimé, vraiment.  
- Bien sûr Santana, on y croit tous, plaisanta Finn.

Cette dernière lui lança un petit sourire entendu et leur attention se reportage sur le film.  
À la fin du lycée, Rachel était allée à la NYADA, devenant un peu plus brillante chaque jour qui passe. Elle avait fini ses études après trois ans, et cela faisait maintenant une année qu'elle faisait de véritables représentations, et elle était devenue la jeune star montante de Broadway.  
Finn quant à lui avait effectué son service militaire en deux ans, puis était parti retrouver Rachel à New-York où il l'avait suppliée de l'épouser -mais il n'avait pas eu à supplier longtemps. Ils vivaient désormais dans un grand appartement surplombant la ville, avec une vue époustouflante. Finn était aussi à la tête d'un restaurant faisant partie d'une grande chaîne de restauration. C'était Rachel qui l'avait poussé dans cette voie, lui racontant qu'il était doué pour ça et qu'avant de devenir une véritable star, elle gagnerait peu d'argent et refusait de vivre comme une pauvre. Ainsi plus Finn pourrait ramener d'argent, mieux ça serait, avait-elle conclut.  
Leur bonheur était trop parfait, songea Santana. Rien n'était venu perturber leurs projets, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Quinn aussi, même si elle n'avait pas imaginer sa vie ainsi, elle était heureuse. Elle était même en bons termes avec Finn, alors que, d'après Santana, elle avait tout pour lui en vouloir. Ils avaient tous réussi. La vie leur souriait, ils n'avaient pas peur du lendemain.  
Et Santana les détestait pour ça. Tout la différenciait d'eux, de sa couleur de peau à ses perspectives d'avenir. Et c'est pour cela qu'en c'est instant précis, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici et avait besoin de montrer, coûte que coûte, qu'elle pouvait être comme eux, avoir un mari, un emploi, de l'argent. Elle le voulait et, après tout ce temps, le méritait. Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus les mots « Rachel, Broadway, mariage ».

- Et donc quand nous sommes passé dans l'Ohio récemment, on a vu Tina qui paraissait très inquiète pour sa mère, il faut dire qu'elle est très malade.  
- Pauvre Tina, déjà qu'elle est coincée là-bas, mais en plus avec sa mère...  
- Et alors ? Intervint Santana. Peut être qu'elle se plaît à Lima.  
- Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua Quinn. Je ne connais pas une personne qui soit heureuse de ne pas avoir quitté la ville. Heureusement que nous avons réussi.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si nos parents y ont fait leur vie, ça veut bien dire que c'est possible !  
- Dans ce cas, prouve-le, lança son amie, narquoise.  
- Très bien. Demain... Demain, je fais mes valises pour l'Ohio.

Les autres la regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop s'ils devaient rire ou être effarés. C'est finalement Finn qui brisa la glace.

- Santana, ne fais pas ça.  
- En fait, et tu as tout à fait raison, tu es jalouse de nous. Je peux le comprendre tu sais, je suis riche et célèbre, mariée à l'homme le plus gentil du monde et toi, tu es seule, pauvre, tu n'as pas de copain. Ça doit être dur pour toi, mais ne te sens pas obligée de faire tes preuves ainsi.  
- Oh, la ferme Berry, la coupa Santana.  
- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma jeunesse, mais je te jure que celle que tu t'apprêtes à faire en retournant là-bas est pire que tout, tenta de la raisonner Quinn.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, fit la brune, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne vois donc pas ? Vous avec tous réussi en partant. Même Géant vert. Ce n'était pour ma part pas une bonne idée. J'ai échoué et... Je dois tout reprendre à zéro, tu vois ? Retourner là où j'ai grandi. C'est un début. Et puis, mes parents pourront m'héberger.  
-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas de leur aide ? Questionna Rachel en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.  
- Si je ne m'en sors pas dans deux semaines, je crève dans la rue. Je préfère, pour une fois, mourir de honte et retourner là-bas.  
- C'est un choix compréhensible, concéda Finn. Tu vas nous manquer.  
- Ce n'est pas réciproque cependant, assura Santana.

Quinn éclata d'un rire franc et la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant bonne chance. Santana prit congé et, enfilant son manteau, sortit dans la nuit noire. Elle fut un peu effrayée par le ténèbres et pressa le pas.  
Sa décision était on ne peut plus stupide et irréfléchie, mais elle allait s'y tenir. Tout simplement pour ne pas leur donner raison, pour s'entendre dire "je te l'avais bien dit !". Et après tout, peut être avait-elle réellement une chance là-bas ? Elle se dégoûtait. Elle était incapable de mener à bien sa vie, elle se trouvait minable et misérable.  
Il faisait presque complètement nuit désormais et Santana se demanda comment elle pourrait payer son aller simple vers l'Ohio.  
Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle arrivait à destination que quand un cordon l'empêcha d'accéder à sa rue.

- Excusez-moi, j'habite ici et...

La fin de sa phrase resta suspendue. Santana se figea d'horreur, contemplant le paysage de désolation qui s'étalait devant elle. Tout brûlait. Sa rue, son immeuble, son appartement. Ses économies.  
Elle sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle et elle tomba à terre. Elle fixa les flammes sans les voir, elle sentit le brûlé, elle vit des échafaudages s'effondrer. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait devant elle, elle n'assimilait pas ce que cela représentait pour elle.

- Madame, ne restez pas ici, c'est dangereux...  
- Mademoiselle, répliqua t-elle automatiquement.

Elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, la soulever, l'emmener loin du drame. Elle s'entendait hurler, crier des obscénités. Elle se débattit, elle voulait y retourner, reprendre son argent. Ses billets, réduits en cendres. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes et elle n'avait plus de voix. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et se mit en marche en titubant. Elle ne savait pas où aller, mais elle continua, tout droit.

Elle devait être dehors depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, tant elle avait froid. Elle s'arrêta et se laissa tomber contre un réverbère. Elle allait, après toutes ces précautions pour que cela n'arrive pas, passer sa première nuit dehors.  
Ses paupières commençaient tout juste à s'alourdir quand elle entendit des voix qui semblaient se rapprocher d'elle. Elle était assez alerte pour situer qu'ils étaient quatre, des jeunes hommes qui par l'intonation de leurs voix devaient être ivres mort. Elle se redressa sans faire de bruit, espérant que la pénombre la dissimulerait. Peine perdue, l'un d'eux cria comme un gosse apercevant le père noël et agita les bras dans sa direction.  
Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et elle s'adossa contre le mur en leur souriant. Elle réfléchissait activement à un moyen de leur échapper, se disant qu'elle avait au moins l'intelligence pour elle, l'idiotie et la boisson contre eux. La peur l'envahissait peu à peu, et elle se sentait à deux doigts de trembler. Mais elle se souvint aussi de ce que lui disait toujours son abuela, d'être forte en toute circonstance. Elle avait déjà failli se faire agresser, et ce n'était pas ces hijos de puta qui allaient la faire s'incliner.

- Salut chérie, lança le plus grand d'une voix bourrue.  
- Hello, porcinet, répliqua Santana.

Il souffla, furieux d'être traité de la sorte et se rapprocha un peu plus, son haleine de bouc emplissant l'air.

- Hé, si on s'amusait un peu, poupée ? Continua t-il cependant, les autres riant derrière. Tu es docile, et je ne t'abîme pas.  
- On n'a pas la même signification du mot "s'amuser" dans ce cas.  
- Oh allez, détends toi un peu ! Lui dit le petit blond, goguenard.

Ils l'acculèrent dans un coin et Santana serra les dents.

- Laissez-moi, menaça t-elle.

Elle repoussa le blond hargneux qui se releva en vociférant de rage et de douleur. Un brun avec une tête de fouine attrapa les bras de Santana par derrière et elle lâcha un petit cri. Le blond revint à la charge et la frappa au visage. Elle tomba, à moitié assommée pendant que du sang envahissait sa bouche. La peur prit le dessus sur le reste et elle se releva, chancelante, tentant de s'échapper. Le grand la rattrapa et lui caressa la joue en riant. Elle se démena comme un beau diable, hurlant à un pleins poumons avant qu'un coup au ventre ne la fasse taire. Des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle essayait de rassembler son courage pour se relever. Le quatrième, un brun svelte, tenta de lui enlever son haut mais elle le mordit furieusement. Celui à la tête de fouine lui saisit les cheveux et elle cria de plus belle alors que le grand sortait des ciseaux de sa poche. Ils l'obligèrent à se mettre à genoux.

- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, murmura Santana. Laissez-moi partir.

Pour toute réponse, celui qu'elle avait mordu s'avança, une lueur malsaine allumant son regard.

* * *

La clarté devint d'un coup éblouissante, passant du noir le plus sombre au blanc le plus pur, et Santana dut se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Elle resta ainsi à fixer le plafond quelques minutes. Rien ne bougeait autour d'elle, si bien qu'elle en conclut qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle tenta de se redresser et la tête lui tourna, ce qui l'obligea à refermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle prit le temps d'examiner la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.  
C'était apparemment une pièce circulaire, très simplement meublée. Les murs blancs étaient ornés d'un unique tableau, une nature morte que Santana jugea de très mauvais goût. Elle se trouvait dans un lit double et en face d'elle une table était poussée dans un coin et deux chaises étaient disposées à côté. Un vase avec des fleurs et des clefs ainsi qu'un portefeuille étaient posés sur la surface. Sur l'une des chaises étaient posé un gilet en laine bleu foncé.  
À gauche, elle trouva une armoire à côté de laquelle on avait posé un sac de voyage. De l'autre côté du lit, un canapé crème et une porte vitrée qui donnait sur un petit balcon. Un jeune homme y était assis, tournant le dos à Santana. Ses cheveux bruns étaient impeccablement coiffés et il avait l'air assez grand.

Santana bougea un peu et il se retourna. Il se leva prestement et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Hey, j'avais peur que tu ne te réveille jamais.  
- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Questionna Santana.  
- Plus qu'une personne normale, en tout cas ! Plaisanta le brun.  
- Je suis fatiguée en ce moment, se défendit t-elle.  
- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Tu avais besoin de sommeil. Surtout après ce qu'ils t'ont fait.  
- Ouais, c'est ça. Et, on est où déjà ?  
- Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je sortais d'un bar quand je t'ai entendu hurler. À peine m'ont ils vu arriver avec mes amis qu'ils ont détalé. Tu étais dans un sale état.  
- C'est à dire ? Ils sont allés... Jusqu'au bout ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que le blond, oui.  
- Mon dieu... C'est pas possible, je n'ai pas...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et se prépara à fondre en larmes, mais elles ne vinrent pas. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait, comme si elle ne réalisait pas totalement ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle ne comprenait _plus rien du tout _et ouvrit la bouche, hébétée. Plus elle se repassait ce qu'elle venait d'encaisser, moins tout cela avait de sens. C'était trop irréel. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir perdu en moins d'une journée. Tout cela lui rappela ce jour où sa vie avait basculée une première fois. Et c'était comme si ces dernières années elle avait tenté de remonter en haut de cette pyramide. Mais en cours de chemin, elle était de nouveau tombée, et se retrouvait sans rêve cette fois. C'est le rapprochement avec son accident qui lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, et éclata en sanglots. Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air désolé et lui passa un bras sur les épaules dans une tentative de réconfort.

- Heu, si ça peut t'aider ou quoi que ce soit, un de mes amis a foutu un bon poing au blond, et hum... Ils étaient tellement soûls qu'ils ont voulu te couper les cheveux, mais ils tremblaient trop pour tenir les ciseaux. Tu as juste quelques bleus, c'est tout.  
- Et besoin d'un suivi psychologique aussi, lâcha Santana entre deux sanglots, sarcastique.  
- Euh, sans doute, hésita t-il, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas comment prendre cette déclaration.  
- Enfin bon. Tu as sauvé une demoiselle en détresse, je suppose que ça fait de toi un "gentleman" et que je dois t'en être éternellement reconnaissante ?  
- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, répondit le brun vaguement.  
- Et donc, c'est ta chambre ? Tenta Santana pour changer de sujet.  
- Non. Chambre d'hôtel. Je n'habite pas ici.  
- J'aurais du m'en douter. Personne n'accroche ça, fit elle en désignant le tableau, dans sa propre chambre.

Son interlocuteur éclata d'un rire franc.

- La demoiselle en détresse semble assez déterminée à dire ce qu'elle pense.  
- Oui, et d'ailleurs là, elle a faim. C'est l'heure du déjeuner ?  
- En quelque sorte. Si tu veux, tu peux faire une rapide toilette avant de descendre.

Il lui indiqua la salle de bain, et elle s'y enferma avant de souffler un bon coup. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en chemise de nuit et que ses vêtements l'attendaient, sagement posés sur un fauteuil. C'est ce fauteuil qui fit relever la tête à Santana, et elle examina autour d'elle. La baignoire était d'une dimension tout à fait acceptable, les toilettes étaient dans une pièce à part et un imposant miroir surplombait le lavabo. Elle remarqua avec amertume que son ancien appartement n'était pas vraiment plus grand que cette pièce. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa rapidement et tout en faisait, réfléchi à la situation. Elle n'avait plus de toit, sans doute plus de chat. Plus d'argent, en un mot, plus rien. Le besoin de retourner dans l'Ohio se fit plus pressant. Même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, elle devait rentrer chez elle, chez ses parents, leur avouer ses faiblesses et leur demander de l'aide. Mais elle refoula cette pensée très loin, pensant à l'instant présent. Elle était seule dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un jeune homme qu'elle trouvait très désirable.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as dit comment tu t'appelais ? Cria Santana pour qu'il l'entende de l'autre côté de la porte.  
- Blaine.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure : Même si je ne supporte pas Rachel, je trouve ça étrangement fun d'écrire sur elle. Et "petite Baie" en référence à Berry qui signifie Baie en anglais pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Pour Finn, je sais pas, mais je le vois bien restaurateur, donc bon. Je voulais que Rachel joue Elphaba car Idina Menzel a interprété le rôle très longtemps (et même très bien, haha) et que dans Glee, elle joue Shelby, la mère de Rachel. Donc bon, on va me dire osef, mais c'était un petit clin d'oeil.


	3. This Is Where I Belong

Bon, déjà, j'ai décidé de publier un jeudi sur deux. C'est plus facile pour m'organiser pour l'instant, et peut être que quand tout sera bien ensemble, je passerai à tous les jeudis. J'ai aussi changé le nom de l'histoire, question de facilité (tout le monde ne comprend pas le Russe, et tout le monde ne va pas sur google traduction, haha !). Encore merci à Tonksinette, et aux gens qui reviewent. D'ailleurs je les trouve très peu nombreux vu le nombre de visiteurs et de follow... Mais bon, peut être qu'ils ont peur que je les mange ? Nan, je mange pas et mieux encore, j'adore les reviews négatives ! Ouais, elles me permettent de progresser, quand elles sont constructives. Voilà, mais c'est pas TANT une raison pour être méchant. Bref. Voilà l'histoire.

* * *

It's Time

(Perestraivatʹ)

Chapitre 3

Les deux femmes parlaient avec vivacité, joignant de temps en temps des gestes grossiers à leurs paroles. Leurs voix résonnaient dans la salle mais n'étaient pas tant compréhensible au vu du brouhaha régnant ici. L'une d'elle pointa sa fourchette devant sa voisine et l'autre partit d'un grand rire sarcastique. Puis elle se leva d'un coup et sortit de la salle à grandes enjambées. Celle qui était restée laissa tomber sa fourchette tant elle paraissait stupéfaite et ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle la referma bien vite et ramassa son couvert. Alors elle repoussa son assiette de la main et sortit un petit miroir de poche, comptant sans doute se refaire une beauté en attendant sa voisine. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sa main aux ongles vernis en sortit un rouge à lèvres qu'elle appliqua de façon experte. Elle remit ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval sans défaut et ses doigts pianotèrent sur un coin de table, trahissant son impatience. Enfin elle attrapa distraitement un cookie qu'elle grignota en balayant la foule du regard.

Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de Santana et la brune se détourna bien vite. Elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant voir Quinn. Elle examina plus attentivement la jeune femme, et se rendit compte qu'à part leurs cheveux blonds et leur air hautain, elles n'avaient pas plus en commun qu'elle et Rachel. Pourtant, quelque chose lui rappelait vraiment son amie. Peut être était-ce sa fine silhouette, à partir de laquelle on pouvait tirer la conclusion qu'elle avait été cheerleader au lycée. Son amie revint et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en lançant un regard mauvais à la blonde. Elle prit ses couverts et commença à engloutir son repas tandis que l'autre la regardait faire d'un œil moqueur. Santana comprit tout de suite qu'elle se moquait de son poids. Elle était effectivement un peu grosse, mais elle émanait une certaine puissance qui forçait le respect. Elle avait la peau foncée et ses cheveux lisses lui tombaient au niveau des épaules, et Santana distingua même une frange.

Elle reporta son attention sur Blaine, qui la regardait avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Santana ne se demanda même pas ce que cela signifiait et finit son dîner sans se poser plus de questions. Elle avisa une vieille dame quelques tables plus loin et qui déposait avec grâce un manteau de fourrure sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle enleva ses gants délicatement avant de les poser sur sa table. Puis elle tenta de coiffer ses cheveux pour garder une coiffure parfaite. Elle s'assit avec ce qu'il semblait être un semblant de grâce et héla un serveur. Ses manières agacèrent profondément Santana qui grimaça. Blaine la remarqua et ses grimaces le firent sourire. Le visage de Santana redevint impassible tandis qu'elle le foudroyait du regard. Il arrêta de rire et la fixa longuement, se demandant sans doute quel était l'objet de ses pensées en ce moment.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle.  
-Rien du tout, je t'observe seulement. C'est un crime ? Questionna Blaine, faussement inquiet.  
-Te fous pas de moi. Ou sinon je t'agresse comme cette fille qui s'en prend à sa voisine.

Tout en parlant, Santana indiqua du menton les deux filles qui semblaient avoir repris leur dispute. Cependant cette fois-ci la blonde n'en menait pas large. L'autre s'était levée et la pointait du doigt tout en vociférant, ce qui terrifiait apparemment sa victime. Blaine suivit la direction que lui indiquait Santana et son regard s'éclaira d'un coup. Il se leva prestement et elle n'osa pas le suivre, observant la scène de leur table. Blaine s'approcha des filles qui se calmèrent aussitôt. La blonde lui lança un regard dédaigneux mais Blaine s'occupa surtout de celle avec la frange. Elle le serra dans ses bras et commença à lui raconter en détails de nombreuses choses qui ne parvenaient pas jusqu'aux oreilles de Santana. Celle-ci se mit à attendre qu'il ait fini de papoter avec ses deux nouvelles amies, peut être pas si nouvelles que ça au vu de leur bonne entente.

N'y tenant plus, elle décida alors de se lever et de rejoindre les deux inconnues que Blaine semblait connaître. Blaine la remarqua et lui présenta deux amies du lycée, Mercedes et Kitty. Cette dernière n'en était pas vraiment une, dans la mesure où elle était plus jeune que Blaine et était arrivée au lycée alors que celui-ci n'y était déjà plus. Cela avait d'ailleurs été un grand mystère pour lui, l'amitié qui unissait les deux jeunes femmes. L'attitude de Kitty, la blonde qui comme l'avait soupçonné Santana était cheerleader au lycée, agaçait profondément la brune, qui se nommait Mercedes, alors que celle-là même était souvent la cible de ses moqueries, d'où leurs fréquentes disputes. Et pourtant elles étaient liées par une profonde amitié qui leur permettait de se supporter mutuellement. Un jour alors que Mercedes après avoir longuement pleuré, s'était mise à chanter sa peine contre tous ceux qui la traitait de grosse, Kitty l'avait entendu et était venue la voir.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait beau se moquer de Mercedes, et même si elle ne l'admettrai jamais devant personne, elle souffrait pour elle. Elle avait ajouté qu'elle admirait sa force et son courage et qu'elle rêvait de lui ressembler. Et tout ça venant de Kitty avait tellement surpris Mercedes que ses larmes avaient cessé d'un coup. Puis un rire incontrôlable l'avait secoué, et pour finir elle avait serré la blonde dans ses bras. Blaine n'avait jamais saisi leur relation et Santana s'en fichait éperdument. Que deux personnes soient amies quand tout les opposait, grand bien leur face. Elle-même était apparemment l'amie de Berry, et elles n'avaient en commun que leurs cheveux longs -et si ça avait pu la séparer totalement d'elle, Santana se les serait coupés volontiers, pour le simple fait de ne rien avoir en commun avec Berry. Et elle allait encore moins s'intéresser au sort de deux parfaites inconnues telles qu'elles.

Blaine avait rencontré Mercedes au lycée, en première année. Ils s'étaient assez vite bien entendu, pouvant partager leurs secrets avec l'autre sans qu'il ne répète quoi que ce soit. Ça avait été l'une des seules à l'avoir soutenu lorsque l'établissement entier avait appris qu'il était gay, et avait commencé à lui faire vivre l'enfer sur terre. Il avait donc été obligé, en fin de seconde année, de rejoindre une nouvelle école dans laquelle il se sentait bien mieux. C'était donc par le biais de Mercedes qu'il avait connu Kitty, n'étant pas encore au lycée quand celui-ci en était parti. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais les deux se supportaient sans rechigner de trop pour ne pas faire de peine à Mercedes, qui de toute façon les avait prévenus que s'ils se disputaient ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ils en entendraient encore parler dans dix ans. Alors ils se taisaient, même si Kitty trouvait Blaine profondément agaçant avec toute cette gentillesse, et que lui-même ne supportait pas son narcissisme.

- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites ici toutes les deux ? Questionna Blaine.  
- Je croyais pourtant que les gays étaient intelligents, insinua Kitty, les yeux brillants de malice.  
- Je te ferais signaler que...  
- Que tu es effectivement idiot de lui répondre alors que tu sais parfaitement que ça ne sert à rien, répondit Mercedes à sa place ce qui déclencha le rire de Kitty.  
- Sérieusement.

Santana resta en retrait, se demandant encore et encore ce qu'elle faisait à discuter ainsi avec ces gens jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Alors elle les écouta distraitement. Elle réussi à comprendre que Mercedes habitait près d'ici depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et qu'elle travaillait dans la musique -chanteuse, vendeuse, musicienne, professeur ? - Santana était bien incapable de le dire. Kitty avait décidé de lui rendre visite quelques jours avant de reprendre le travail, et elles s'étaient donc retrouvées là, assises à cette table en bavardant de leurs vies respectives et en se disputant histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Seul le hasard avait voulu que Blaine et elles se rencontrent dans ce même hôtel et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Kitty aurait haït le hasard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elles demandèrent ensuite à Blaine des détails sur le mariage de son ami qui l'avait fait venir à Los Angeles, et Santana commença à éprouver un profond ras le bol.

Blaine dut le sentir et soucieux du bien-être de son 'invitée', il prit congé des deux jeunes femmes en leur disant qu'ils remontaient dans la chambre. Kitty eut un petit sourire entendu et Mercedes lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre et il ouvrit grand les yeux, se recula en bafouillant un « heu, les filles, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez... ». Santana ne se posa pas plus de questions et l'empoigna fermement par le bras pour le faire se dépêcher. Ils prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence tendu et arrivèrent à la chambre. Blaine prévint Santana qu'il allait lire sur le balcon et elle attrapa son téléphone afin de demander conseil à une personne qui ne pourrait de toute façon pas l'aider. Il y eut un petit moment stressant durant lequel elle prit peur que son amie ne décroche pas mais finalement elle entendit un « Allô ? » agacé qui signifiait qu'elle était en ligne avec Quinn.

- Hey, Quinn ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est Cassandra qui joue avec le téléphone de maman. D'ailleurs elle va le reposer tout de suite parce qu'elle sait que c'est mal. Au revoir.  
- Heu... fit Santana, pas sûre d'avoir une réaction appropriée.  
- Bien sûr que c'est moi, lança Quinn d'un ton exaspéré.  
- Je le savais, voyons.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux, dans ce cas ? Que je t'accompagne dans l'Ohio ? Même pas question que j'y remette les pieds.  
- Oh ne t'en fait pas, il y a ce charmant monsieur à côté, et je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de m'y emmener...  
- Quoi ? Monsieur ? Charmant ? Bordel Santana, tu es où ? Jura son amie.

Alors Santana prit une profonde inspiration et, vérifiant que Blaine n'essayait pas de s'intéresser à sa conversation, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et raconta tout depuis qu'elle avait refermé la porte de la maison la veille au soir. Quinn fut une bonne interlocutrice, la laissa parler jusqu'au bout. Elle la laissa raconter l'incendie, la nuit, l'hôtel, Blaine, ses amies. Son récit se faisait de plus en plus saccadé et elle se tut, ne voulant pas pleurer une nouvelle fois. Alors la blonde prit la parole. Elle ne tenta pas de la rassurer, de la consoler, ou pire, de lui dire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes rose bonbon. D'après elle, c'était une bonne opportunité pour Santana de « je cite, tout recommencer à zéro ». Et Blaine pouvait l'aider, si tout du moins il possédait une voiture, de l'argent et une gentillesse profondément enracinée dans ses manières pour supporter Santana. Puis elle marqua un temps d'hésitation, et demanda quand même :

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas habiter chez moi ? Juste pour un moment, je veux dire. Dans la chambre d'amis. Le temps que tu...  
- Quinn, la coupa Santana. Ton mari ne m'acceptera pas sous son toit, et tu le sais très bien. Et je ne veux pas rester ici. Je veux aller dans l'Ohio.

A ce dernier mot, Blaine tourna la tête, visiblement surpris. Santana le remarqua et après avoir remercié Quinn pour son aide, elle raccrocha. Puis elle réussit à sourire à son hôte. Et elle se mit à penser qu'il pourrait effectivement l'aider. Mais pour cela, il fallait le persuader. Elle le détailla longuement, s'arrêta un instant sur ses yeux et de nouveau, lui sourit. Il le lui rendit, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il annonça qu'il allait se doucher et s'enfermer dans la pièce prévue à cet effet. En attendant qu'il sorte, Santana se mit alors à faire une chose stupide dans ces circonstances : faire un bilan sur sa vie. Elle n'avait pas d'argent, pas de petit ami, pas de maison, pas de boulot, et même plus de vêtements. Elle n'avait techniquement pas de parents, ne leur ayant pas adresser la parole depuis qu'elle avait quitté le domicile parental. Ses amis se comptaient sur une seule main, même en incluant Rachel, Finn, et pourquoi pas Blaine.

Elle ne comprenait pas tout, tout se passait trop vite depuis deux jours, elle sentait le contrôle de sa vie lui échapper des mains et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se raccrocher à Blaine. Espérer qu'il pouvait la sortir de là. C'était peut être trop pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Peut être leur relation était bizarre, mais que y avait-il eu de normal depuis quelques temps ? Santana était perdu dans ses pensées quand Blaine sortit de la douche. Il s'installa sur le canapé et souhaita bonne nuit à Santana. Cette dernière retourna dans la salle de bain pour enfiler une chemise de nuit et s'assit dans le lit. Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais Blaine ne semblait pas dormir. Elle-même ne trouvait pas le sommeil, mais ne le cherchait pas vraiment. Elle cherchait un peu de courage pour parler, elle cherchait soigneusement ses mots, les soupesait, et enfin prit la parole.

- Tu as déjà fait l'amour avec une femme ?

Blaine se retourna vivement en étouffant un hoquet de surprise.

- Qu... Je te demande pardon ?  
- Ben, Kitty a dit que tu étais gay, alors je voulais savoir, répondit Santana en haussant les épaules.  
- Eh bien... dit Blaine en se redressant. J'ai su assez vite que j'aimais les hommes. Alors j'imagine que la réponse est non.  
- Tu rates vraiment quelque chose.  
- Sans doute. Euh... Comment tu sais ? Tu l'as déjà fait ?  
- Il me semble que c'était une fille, en effet, affirma Santana. Mais je le sais parce que, je sais ce que je vaux.  
- Oh, fit Blaine, l'air peu rassuré.  
- Attend, je vais te montrer.

Elle se leva et attira Blaine dans le lit.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, vraiment, tenta t-il.  
- Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur ? Ricana Santana.  
- Non, mais c'est que...  
- Tu as un petit ami qui t'attend à la maison, c'est ça ?  
- Non plus, enfin...  
- Qu'est-ce qui te retient alors ? Je vais te guider, c'est bon.  
- Oui mais...  
- Merde ! Tu ne vas quand même pas mourir sans l'avoir jamais fait ? Je sais d'expérience que c'est vraiment bon de le faire avec un homme mais franchement...  
- Qu'est ce que ça m'apporte, à moi ? Demanda enfin Blaine.  
- Le plaisir, chéri. C'est déjà beaucoup. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle se mit sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas s'il se laissait faire parce qu'il la trouvait désirable ou parce qu'il en avait marre de protester, mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça. Elle l'embrassa longuement en enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux et se rendit à peine compte qu'il lui rendait ses baisers. Il se retourna, la plaqua contre le lit et elle s'agrippa avec plus de force. Il commença à la caresser et la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de Santana en cet instant était qu'il se débrouillait vraiment bien pour une première -mieux que Finn en tout cas, pourtant hétéro aux dernières nouvelles. C'est quand Blaine commença à lui retirer sa chemise de nuit qu'elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi elle ne se laissait pas aller. Elle revit ces garçons, le blond avec son sourire malveillant, et saisit les poings de Blaine. Il tenta de continuer mais elle le repoussa vivement, se redressant en position assise.

- Eh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis si mauv...  
- Stop.

Blaine la regarda, scrutant son visage à la recherche d'indices lui permettant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait si soudainement changé d'attitude.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit simplement Santana.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant toi qui a dit que... Oh, je vois. Bon, tant mieux, je préfère les hommes de toute manière.  
- Tu rates vraiment quelque chose, répéta Santana.

S'ensuivit un long silence gêné, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à briser. Ce fut pourtant Blaine qui parla pour dire qu'il retournait se coucher. Santana le prit par la main et lui demanda, gênée et confuse, s'ils pouvaient dormir ensembles. Elle ajouta vite en marmonnant qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de cauchemars et Blaine la rassura en se glissant sous les couvertures. Elle se serra contre lui et il n'essaya pas de la repousser. Son plan pour attirer Blaine afin qu'il l'aide pour tout ce qu'elle voulait entreprendre avait échoué et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, était particulièrement minable. Ce n'était pas en faisant l'amour une fois qu'il se découvrirait hétéro et fou amoureux d'elle. Surtout qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, pas dans ce sens en tout cas, et s'en serait voulu à un moment ou un autre de l'utiliser ainsi. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule pour utiliser les gens, sauf ceux qui paraissaient tellement gentils, quoi qu'on leur dise. Ils avaient le don de la faire fondre, et elle se détestait pour ça.

- Dis, tu as mentionné l'avoir fait avec une femme, commença Blaine. C'était à quelle occasion ?  
- Soirée alcoolisée. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était une fille parce que j'ai retrouvé un string rose par terre, et je ne porte pas de rose.  
- Je vois. Et, je peux te poser une nouvelle question ?  
- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer, ronchonna Santana.  
- Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire l'amour avec moi ? Je veux dire, je sais que je suis irrésistiblement charmant et... commença t-il, mais il s'arrêta bien vite en croisant le regard furieux de Santana. Tu sais que je suis gay, Kitty l'a mentionné.

Santana se mordit la lèvre. D'un côté, c'était un parfait inconnu et elle n'avait pas à lui exposer ses problèmes. D'un autre côté, c'était un parfait inconnu particulièrement attentionné qui pouvait encore lui venir en aide. Alors elle lui parla de Quinn et de ses idées, ou plutôt de son idée pour aider Santana. Elle raconta aussi la soirée passée avec Finn et Rachel, et tous ses problèmes, balayés avec l'incendie. Sa vie au lycée, les Cheerios, son accident, et même des choses futiles qui selon elle semblaient réellement importantes à mentionner. C'était la deuxième personne en une journée qui l'écoutait ainsi, et Santana en profita pour déballer son sac de problèmes existentiels. Elle aborda ses inquiétudes nouvelles après l'incendie et son récent statut de chômeuse, mais n'osa pas parler du viol, qu'elle ne réalisait toujours pas entièrement. Elle finit en concluant que c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait retourner à Lima.

-Lima ? Dans l'Ohio ? Tu l'avais mentionné au téléphone.  
-Ouais. Et si tu tentes de te moquer je te frappe comme j'ai frappé cette pauvre fille au lycée parce qu'elle m'avait traitée de salope. Je crois qu'elle est toujours dans le coma, ajouta Santana.  
-Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'habite dans Westerville.  
-Et donc ? Je dois te féliciter ou...  
-C'est dans l'Ohio.  
-Oh, souffla Santana, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Blaine se tut le temps qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement à ce que cela pouvait impliquer, à soupeser le pour et le contre, même si au fond d'elle, Santana avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle dormirait dans la chambre d'amis. Ce qui réglait la question du toit et du couvert. Santana ne pensa pas à protester comme elle l'aurait fait avec Quinn, car c'était la seule option qu'il lui restait et que de toute manière, elle ne voulait pas plus froisser Blaine. Westerville était à un peu plus d'une demi-heure en trnsports en commun de Lima, mais au moins Santana pourrait s'y rendre seule afin de retrouver ses parents, ses anciens amis et de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu d'y faire en retournant là-bas. Elle dit alors qu'elle n'avait rien prévu du tout. Blaine la rassura en lui disant qu'elle pourrait rester chez lui aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait, tant qu'elle n'essayait pas de coucher avec lui. Au moins réussit-il à la faire rire un peu.

Elle ne se sentait pas plus rassurée pour autant, elle ne voulait pas le déranger, même s'il lui assura que ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle commença alors à lui poser des questions, des tas de questions, sur Westerville, sur lui, sa vie, ses amis, sa famille. A l'abord de ce dernier point, le ton de Blaine s'assombrit et il n'en dit pas plus que « ouais, on se voit de temps en temps ». Santana était presque sûre de savoir pourquoi les relations avec sa familles étaient aussi tendues, ou comme elles semblaient l'être, mais elle ne dit rien, de peur de le froisser. Pour changer de sujet, Blaine annonça qu'il irait prévenir ses amis le lendemain qu'il rentrait chez lui, et qu'ainsi ils pourraient partir dans la journée. Santana acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil, ce qui ne fut pas tâche facile.

* * *

La voiture filait sur la route qui serpentait sur la terre sèche de l'Ohio. Blaine avait offert des lunettes de soleil à Santana après lui avoir proposé les siennes, qu'elle avait fermement refusées. « Elles sont roses, tu comprends. » Il avait semblé comprendre tout à fait et avait haussé les épaules en lui achetant une autre paire avant qu'elle ne proteste -même si elle avait protesté après l'achat. Ils avaient pris l'avion tôt avant de trouver un taxi qui avait accepté de rouler jusqu'à Westerville. Santana n'avait pas compris pourquoi Blaine était allé à l'autre bout du pays juste pour un ami et quand elle lui avait demandé, il avait répondu d'une voix pâteuse, les mains serrées contre une tasse de café comme si sa vie en dépendait et que le décalage horaire commençait déjà à le perturber qu'il avait déjà dit que c'était pour un mariage. Santana avait alors demandé ce que ça lui faisait d'assister aux mariages des autres quand on était célibataire depuis un bon bout de temps et s'il n'en avait pas eu tant besoin, il lui aurait jeté le liquide chaud au visage.

La course en taxi fut plutôt paisible à défaut d'être agréable. Blaine s'endormit sitôt que le conducteur leur assura qu'il les mènerait à bonne destination. Santana elle fit un petit somme et quand elle se réveilla, elle fut tout d'abord surprise de se retrouver avec un homme inconnu sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi avant de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait et de pourquoi elle était là. Elle était restée quasiment stoïque pendant tout le reste du voyage, regardant défiler le pauvre paysage d'un œil morne et inattentif. Elle vérifiait de temps en temps si son voisin était réveillé, et n'adressa pas un mot au chauffeur, veste en cuir et lunettes d'aviateur, moustache savamment entretenue, qui ne chercha pas non plus à lui parler. De toute manière, la musique qui se déversait trop fort du poste radio empêchait toute communication. Ce fut quand ils dépassèrent un panneau « Westerville » que Santana se décida à secouer son compagnon par l'épaule. Celui-ci grogna légèrement puis se redressa et remis correctement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Il commença à donner des directives au chauffeur afin qu'il les déposent juste devant chez lui.

Il se mit en stationnement devant une petite maison qui ressemblait à toutes les autres de la rue et Blaine le paya avant de descendre, suivit de près par Santana et leurs sacs. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri d'exclamation en laissant tomber les sacs dans l'entrée. Comment diable, un célibataire de même pas trente ans pouvait posséder une baraque pareille ? Elle ne tarda pas à poser la question à haute voix. L'intéressé lui répondit en haussant ses épaules que la maison appartenait à ses parents. Il rajouta en marmonnant qu'il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ils lui avaient laissée mais Santana s'occupait déjà d'autre chose. Néanmoins elle décida de se souvenir de ce détail sur ses parents et de l'interroger plus tard. Elle contempla longuement une petite statuette avant de pénétrer dans la salon, étrangement bien rangé pour un homme, mais à la décoration trop simplette à son goût pour un gay.

Blaine lui fit signe de monter et ouvrit une porte à l'étage qui donnait sur une petite pièce. A regarder attentivement, on arrivait à distinguer un lit et une armoire enfouis sous une pile de vêtements, de cartons et d'autres choses indescriptibles. Pour la première fois de la journée Santana se mit à rire et Blaine regarda ses pieds en s'excusant et annonça qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'elle puisse y dormir cette nuit. Elle déposa son unique sac sur un carton qui tenait en équilibre sur une pile de chemises. Puis elle dégagea un coin du lit afin de s'asseoir, et commença par envoyer un message à Quinn pour l'assurer que le voyage s'était bien passé. Son amie ne tarda pas à répondre avec un « Ton message vient de me réveiller, le décalage horaire, tu connais ? Idiote ». Santana ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela, connaissant le caractère de son amie. Elle rangea alors son téléphone et sortit de la chambre pour explorer un peu la maison.

Elle poussa la première porte qui se présenta, et elle su directement qu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre de Blaine. Ce qui après tout n'était pas très compliqué. Un grand lit double occupait la majeure partie de l'espace disponible. Une énorme armoire s'étendait sur quasiment tout un mur et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit tout un tas de vêtements impeccablement pliés. Il y avait face au lit une petite commode en bois avec un miroir accroché au mur. Et entourant le miroir, des tas de photos. Des photos, partout, des portraits, des photos de groupe, des photos d'amateur ou de qualité. Sur plusieurs d'entre elles, on pouvait voir les même garçons, avec cet uniforme particulier que Santana prit comme celui du lycée de Blaine. Il y avait aussi différentes photos de mariage, et elle tira la conclusion que la plupart des garçons s'étaient donc mariés. Rares étaient les photos des membres de la famille de Blaine.

En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une photo, toute petite, à moitié recouverte par une autre. On pouvait y voir le père et la mère, ainsi que deux enfants, dont l'un semblait nettement plus âgé et qui devait être son grand frère. Ils souriaient tous sans exception, et semblaient heureux. Peut être le père pensait encore être le grand père des enfants de son plus jeune fils. Peut être la mère croyait que sa progéniture était parfaite, pas bizarre du tout. C'était un beau cliché, et Santana comprit pourquoi Blaine l'avait gardé. Parce que c'était la preuve qu'il avait pu avoir une famille aimante. En observant encore les photos, elle remarqua un garçon qui revenait souvent. Il était un peu plus grand que Blaine et souriait souvent. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours coiffés comme il fallait et de la façon dont il se tenait avec Blaine sur les clichés, Santana devina que c'était son petit ami. Perdue dans la contemplation des clichés, elle ne l'entendit d'ailleurs pas arrivé.

-Hey.

-Oh, Blaine ! Je, heu... souffla Santana. Je me regardais dans le miroir.

-C'est bon, ce ne sont que des photos.

-J'aime bien l'uniforme de ton lycée, affirma Santana.

-C'est Cooper, fit Blaine sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Mon grand frère acteur -tu as du le voir à la télévision, non ? Et là, ouais, mes amis du lycée. Et, leurs femmes... continua t-il en pointant chaque cliché. Là, c'est le fils de Wes, et là, les jumelles de Jeff qui jouent avec son chien. Ils m'aiment bien tous, ils m'appellent « tonton ».

Santana l'écoutait, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Tu vois, je suis content d'être leur « tonton », et comme ça, je reste en contact avec de vieux amis. Et puis, c'est un peu comme si c'était mes enfants en quelque sorte, tu vois ? Parce que, je n'en ai pas moi, des enfants... Oh et là, mon petit ami.

-Toujours ?

-Non, il est resté un peu à Dalton et quand il est parti, je ne l'ai plus jamais vu. On a essayé de rester en contact mais... fit Blaine en haussant les épaules. Enfin, c'est mon premier et seul petit ami et... Peut être que je devrais jeter tout ça, mais bon, pas le temps, finit-il comme pour se justifier.

Santana tenta désespérément de changer de sujet. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un magazine sur les cheeleaders. La fille que l'on avait choisi pour la couverture était grande et bien faite, jugea Santana. Elle était blonde, et semblait un peu ailleurs.

-Tu lis ce genre de chose ? Fit-elle alors.

-Oh, non, répondit Blaine. Je l'ai acheté pour lui faire plaisir. Je veux dire, s'expliqua t-il sous le regard inquisiteur de Santana, c'est une amie. Enfin, Brittany est la coéquipière de Kitty et l'amie de Mercedes si je développe mais, elle est sympa.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure: J'ai un peu de mal avec le système américain pour les études, on va dire osef mais c'était pour situer Kitty par rapport à Mercedes. Parce que Mercedes a quitté le lycée quand Kitty arrive (sauf si Kitty était déjà là dans la saison 3). Mais donc, bon, ici, Kitty était en _Sophomore year_ quand Mercedes était _Senior_ -elles ont donc deux ans d'écart, et Blaine est entre les deux, soit en _Junior year_. Et j'ai lu quelque part que Brittany avait fait la une d'un magazine, donc voici comment Santana fait sa rencontre.

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines, et bonne chance pour demain. Santana et Brittany vaincront. :)


End file.
